godmodesfandomcom-20200214-history
TRUE OMNIVERSE
LOGIN (omni translator enabled) Senusret: Why did you include translators and why are we obliged to talk in profile? Gaster: I want them to see this. Senusret: What is the point? Gaster: This is my harmless experiment ... Senuret: Do you think he should write this profile? Gaster: Yes Senusret: But Gaster: I give him all the information I need. Senusret: ... DISCONNECTION DESCRIPTION MOST HUGE, MOST COMPLEX, MOST ANCIENT ... IT IS NOT ABOVE THIS. big? NO ... ABOVE ANY THREE-DIMENSIONAL UNDERSTANDING. every fantasy, every character, every dimension, all concepts of 3-dimensional, 4-dimensional, 1 000 000 000-dimensional, infinitely-dimensional, impossible-dimensional, higher than dimensions, higher than concepts, above all, something more ... (like the recounts will go on forever and ever ^ of something most big) ALL AND MORE, CONTAINED IN THIS VERSE. ANY DIMENSION, ANY WORLD .... but this is also wrong ... with our little brains we are not able to understand something so high, vast, boundless. This world is beautiful ... it is eternal ... it is endless ..... it is perfect ... There is no sense in describing how this verse is huge ... but in general this is not necessary, since all its descriptions are all the same contained in it and describe only the smallest part of it ... so just surrender to your imagination ... imagine the biggest verse that you can ... and this world will be the REAL OMNIVERS (but in fact the REAL OMNIVERS will still be bigger, with your fantasies you just create in it an even greater number of worlds) ... did this huge, immense something delight you? So, what does the TRUE OMNIVERS contain? o contains everything ... every parallel universe of our world, their every timeline, other worlds and their scales, multiverses, megawers, megawers, xenovers, omniivers, boxes, .... emptiness, even greater emptiness, ... endlessly superior to the TRUE OMNIVERS copies of it or other worlds. In general, you can list for a long time (we still never describe the whole world). In any case, this is the largest world. HISTORY OF CREATION before this verse there was only one EMPTY and the Gods. 3 brothers: Senusret, Apareka and God. Initially, they simply drifted in the void, but later the gods began to create short-term worlds (since, so that they would not do the void, they would destroy them). But later, Senusret asked himself: Since we are gods, then why can not we create an eternal peace? Later, his brothers began to ask this question ... and they began to experiment ... And then Senusret decided to create a world and a creature from his soul ...... when Senusret disconnected a part of the soul and he was right ... the emptiness was not capable of destroying something from the divine soul ... new to this, too, it falters ... emptiness was capable of destroying this chaos only in a longer period of time ... but there was another problem ... Senusret ceased to be an immortal being ... no, he certainly is still immortal, but his immortality became something lower ... In the end, he destroyed his creation and took away parts of his soul. After this moment, Senusret became more mysterious ... if you can call it that ... he turned off his self-knowledge for some reason ... His brothers were concerned about his thoughtfulness ... They only had enough of the worlds that they created ... but There is no Senusret ... And then he asked another question: If we are Gods ... Why can not we live without souls? Why can't we create something that would be as Eternal as we are, as original and indestructible? His brothers believed that it was possible to achieve this result only by sacrificing part of their souls ... And then ... at that very moment ... SENUSRET TORE OUT HIS SOUL AND THROWS DIRECTLY IN AN EMPTY AND FROM HER SOUL A THING IS FAMOUS AS A SPACE. His brothers were stunned by his act. They tore off parts of their souls and combined them with the soul of his brother. Time was formed from the soul of Apareka, and nature from the soul of God. These things merged together becoming equal to each. And then the TRUE OMNIVERSE appeared. HIS STRUCTURE When time, space and nature formed. They immediately began to be distributed. When they became equal to each other, part of these concepts merged together. The combined parts of the concepts created a kind of shell through which EMPTY could not enter and destroy everything. The other part merged in one place and then formed the core of the TRUE OMNIVERS. It is from there that all the time, space and nature emanate. The core is a certain thing that binds all things in a true omnivers into one. TIME do not always equate to a 3-dimensional understanding of it. Time at its highest levels (I mean time for creatures that are beyond any designations, concepts, worlds and everything in general). For example, there he can act as a specific object and as an abstract thing at the same time. Or act like something completely different (but this is fundamentally wrong, because our 3-dimensional perception of time is not able to realize how time works at such levels). Only one thing is known: For creatures of this order, the past, present and future still exist, but only in contrast to our perception of these things. For example, such a creature can be in the present and perceive it as its past. It is also worth noting that for creatures that have become beings of a higher order, their past becomes complete and they no longer curl from it. For example, a 3-dimensional being that has become a higher being immediately ceased to be a being from the past. I mean ... imagine your timeline as a line, and then imagine that it wasn’t a break and now you reappeared on the separated, unfilled part. You are still you, but you are, as it were, a new creature, a new personality, and your timeline has started anew, and your old one does not bother you anymore and does not affect you in any way (i.e. if you kill such a creature in its 3-dimensional past, the new scale will not die). time covers all worlds, in all its levels, we just can’t see everything. Time in all worlds exists for the development of the existence of this object. Without time, nature and space would be useless, since things could not develop.time is the foundation of existence itself and you are not even able to imagine what complex types of time actually exist time after time behind the concept of time you only account for a small part of the true time Time was formed from part of the soul Apareka SPACE many put space below time but this is not true. Space is also a basic structure like time and nature. Space is the basic structure of everything. Imagine that a glass is space and the water in it is time (this comparison is not correct in the roots, but let it be). Space is the thing in which time and nature are located as well as all the processes of these structures. Without space, as clearly, there will be no time and nature. In fact, there are many types of space and you should not equate this concept only with a 3-dimensional representation. Space is more than that. Space beyond complexity, etc. all that we can come up with will be only the smallest part of the true space. Also, space covers all its worlds with all its views. Also, if a creature from lower dimensions rises to the rank of higher creatures, a new kind of space will also appear for it. Space was formed from of soul Senusret NATURE this is the most interesting ... if the space serves to accommodate any things, and time is responsible for the development of these things (in fact, it looks quite girlfriend but let it be) what is nature responsible for? Nature is the very principle of the appearance of things. This is the very process of the appearance of life. This is the basis of existence. Without nature, there would be no higher gods, no worlds, or any other concepts (with the exception of time and space). If you think about it, this is the most important structure for us. It is also worth noting that if nature disappears then only creatures that come from this concept will disappear and time and space will remain unchanged. There are no varieties of nature; this is a single concept without distraction. Many will call nature as life, but this will not be true since nature is the very beginning of life, the reason for its occurrence.it is also worth noting that nature sometimes acts as a rational being. For example, when one of the gods or lower beings strongly harms life (not necessarily the most abstract concept), then nature creates beings to stop them. For example, Godzilla. Godzilla was created precisely by nature and not only to stop people but also some of the Higher Gods. Nature was formed from part of the soul God CHAOS When the TRUE OMNIVERS was formed in it there was a balance, the usual order ... but the TRUE OMNIVERS was not just some kind of verse. He was the very concept of existence. But before that there was EMPTY it was non-existence itself (no, it was even lower). But emptiness acted as a living being, it did not want to exist, and therefore, to destroy the TRUE OMNIVERSE, emptiness created its own concept. ABSOLUTE CHAOS. This concept was destruction itself, horror itself, imbalance itself. And when the concept appeared, two beings appeared from it:Zalgo(chaos) and Azathoth(chaos).They became the embodiment of absolute chaos and themselves. Chaos, as is clearly the opposite of time, space and nature. Many perceive chaos as a miserable 3-dimensional concept, but this is not so. Chaos is the highest primal horror. The energy of absolute chaos is capable of killing the higher gods and injuring the Brothers of the gods themselves (regardless of how strong they are). Absolute chaos destroys any concepts of time and space, as well as these concepts themselves. At the moment, in the TRUE OMNIVERS there is only a weakened kind of chaos. The very concept of absolute chaos is concluded in. But in any case, chaos is strongly intertwined with other concepts, and we can say it has become the 4 main structure. Chaos itself emerges from any destruction or imbalance. Other higher types of absolute chaos arise from the use or ideas of a thing that can lead to destruction or death (all the above is absolutely wrong since my 3-dimensional brain is not able to describe such things). Chaos of this kind arises not only from a 3-dimensional understanding of destruction, but also from concepts that go beyond destruction but are still able to create an imbalance. As for the absolute (primary) chaos, it is the principle itself, the cause of destruction and the like. He will always be until the TRUE OMNIVERS is destroyed. DEATH WIP HISTORY WIP POWER OF VERSE WIP Incredibly high. Varies from the lowest level of forces to the highest (Gaster level for example) SUPREME BEINGS WIP Category:WIP